BlueEyed Black Dragon
by shurashur09
Summary: InuYasha and Bankostou have been mated for a while, but now InuYasha is feeling a bit depressed at the thought of what the impending birth of his pup will bring. Summary Inside.


**It's my first oneshot and sex scene so be nice. **

**Summary: InuYasha and Bankostou have been mated for a while, but now InuYasha is feeling a bit depressed at the thought of what the impending birth of his pup will bring. Can Bankostou calm his mate's nerves, or will he simply pound him into the sheets of blissful ignorance. **

"**I am not a goddamn puppy!!!"**

**Chuckling softly against the InuYasha damp shoulder, "Oh then what ever do I call you lover, mother, InuYasha". He whispered seductively into the velvet dog ears nipping gently against the ridges.**

**A blush beautifully spread across the tan expanse of his face, "Pervert." Inuyasha muttered, face buried in the warm silk.**

**Chuckling again Bankostou leaned forward before whispering, "Mate."**

**Pulling away Bankostou drew up to his knees to stare down at resting Hanyou backside. "Now that we've both recovered what about another round?' Bankostou leered toward him, turning Inuyasha over onto his back. He watched in amusement as the Hanyou snapped his legs close, resting on his elbows. Inuyasha shot him a glare.**

"**Oi!!! Bastard I think not you dirty old pervert. I've been giving it up to you all night."**

**Chuckling once more Bankostou leaned down to kiss the young Hanyou closed knees, licking slowly down he nipped roughly at InuYasha legs. He stared upward into the narrowed eyes of the silver haired Hanyou. Hmphing InuYasha turned to look away. Bankostou kiss his flesh once more before pulling away. **

"**Come now InuYasha don't tell me you haven't enjoyed the attention I've bestowed upon you." Bankostou asked in mock pain. The raven-haired ex-mercenary clutched at his chest in hurt, as his eyes filled with moisture. "I'm so hurt InuYasha I thought we shared something special."**

"**Your cock in my ass isn't what I would call special." InuYasha bit out angrily.**

"**Still…." Bankostou stated as his hands caressed the sensitive flesh before him. "I can make sure that it's….quite pleasurable." He said as his blue eyes took in Inuyasha delicate form.**

**Biting back a moan InuYasha cheeks flushed in embarrassment.**

"**You're tender sweet flesh parted, would allow even the most reserved youkai to surrender" Bankostou continued to drown as his eyes narrowed on Inuyasha form. "Your heat wrapped around me as I surge forward, buried so deep…." **

"**STOP….STOP!!!" InuYasha interrupted falling onto his back, his hands coming to cover his ears.**

"**Why ever so little one? I thought we were enjoying ourselves." Bankostou mused.**

"**Please just stop." InuYasha whispered softly his heavily lidded eyes resting on Bankostou form, he gasped in hidden pleasure at the sight of his mate engorged member thick and long. His cock was at attention, like a finally crafted sword Bankostou was hungrily waiting to sheath his blunt instrument within his awaiting hole. But InuYasha was frightened not of Bankostou, but what his intention were towards him. **

**He was hanyou there was no way of getting around that, but Bankostou was a clever dragon demon that'd watched him from afar for centuries waiting oh so secretively for him to be come of age. And like a ripened fruit on a tree, he was plucked, savored and devoured. He knew that Bankostou would not harm him, why would he after all the trouble he went to capturing him. **

**But what would happen to the child he carried within his womb, though by no means was his child a half-breed by human standards. The case was sadly not the same as if it were to demons. He an InuHanyou carried within him a child sired by a Dragon Youkai, a taboo amongst his father kind seeing as InuYoukai and RyuuYoukai had been at war for millenniums. If that was not bad enough his child would still carry a quarter of human blood neither of them were quite sure whether or not the babe would suffer the same fate of its "mother' during the moonless nights.**

**Peering to his side he saw his "mate" lean forward and gently lap at his thighs, biting his lips to contain the whimper form escaping. InuYasha once more turned from his mate.**

**Bankotsu ran his tongue gently down his mates legs, over muscles and sensitive flesh. Before he so callously nipped at his knee's which earned a slap in the back of his head and a growl, at least InuYasha was paying attention to him now.**

**Smirking against his mate oh so sensitive flesh (snorted, Inuyasha was always sensitive after they rutted). He began to draw lazy circles around it, before drawing the slightly heated flesh into his mouth. Suckling at it so hard he was sure there would be a mark, he pulled away. **

**Leaning forward he tried to get a kiss from his mate only for said mate to turn his face in embarrassment. His eyes narrowed at that he didn't know why InuYasha was so adamant about him professing his love, and lust for all to hear. If he didn't know better he would think that he was ashamed of being with him.**

**Sighing to himself in annoyance at his mates he slid his tongue down InuYasha neck toward his mating mark, purring in satisfaction at sight of it he ruthlessly nipped at the sensitive mark. InuYasha gasped as his hands came out grasp at his mate's strong arm.**

"**Mhmmm……Ahhhhh!!!" A long moan escaped from the InuHanyou lips, causing InuYasha to arch his back desperately in search of Bankostou heat.**

**Smirking against the flesh he continued to lick and suck at it, turning his little mate into putty in his, arms. Whilst he feasted hungrily against InuYasha more sensitive region his hands trailed down his body, pausing to caress each flesh he came across. Till his hands rested quite comfortable against his bottom, sliding his cheeks open Bankostou began to position his awakened member. One thrust and he would be buried so deep……**

**Slap!!!!**

**Bankostou clutched at his cheeks and stared in shock at his mate's now even angrier form. **

"**Didn't I tell you no!!! But you never listen? So you know what you ain't getting any form me!!!" The hanyou huffed in irritation before he turned from Bankostou once more.**

**Leaning forward Bankostou stretched his massive form against that of his mate.**

**Inuyasha gasped softly as he felt his mate's tongue slowly sliding over his still sensitive flesh. Turning around he looked towards Bankostou, and was not the least bit surprised to Bankostou lapping at his flesh again. Bastard he was teasing him InuYasha hissed in his mind. Bankostou would lap against his flesh for a moment then pull away leaving the now heated flesh to be cooled by his breath, which caused shivers to run up and down his body. Gritting his teeth InuYasha refused to all Bankotsu to know just how exited he was becoming.**

**Bankotsu placed gentle kisses against his flesh, before he gently nudged his legs apart. Inuyasha allowed his legs to drop onto either side of him, as he felt Bankostou tongue begun to make a pattern within his inner thighs. His hands reaching out to grasp at his mates hair as pleasure coursed throughout his form, a whimper escaping his lips as he felt his mate's breath ghosting gently across his cock.**

**Drawing the still soft member into his mouth Bankostou begun to coax it into a more hardened state, relishing the cries of pleasure that were now escaping his little hanyou lips.**

**Bankostou drew the member completely into his mouth, nestling his nose against his mate's pure white coat at the base of his cock. The somewhat musky made both his cock and mouth ache and water in pleasure at the thought of tasting ****InuYasha's heavenly essence.**** He licked around the hanyou's member head. Nudging against the slit he was pleased at the sight of his mate arching his back in hopes finding alleviation from the tongue pressing into his sensitive region. **

**Pulling his mouth away from the salvia soaked member, Bankotsu begun to gently alp up and down against the side. As his hands moved teasingly slow up and down. He suckled on the head as he stared up at the shaking flushing form of his hanyou mate. Sitting up he pressed his tongue directly into ****InuYasha slit, before flicking his tongue across it in a mock kind gesture. **

"**Bastard!!" The hanyou above him hissed in agitation at his careful teasing.**

**Pulling his mouth away from the cock, he continued to run his hands up and down and painstakingly slow. "Haha!! I thought you wanted me to stop."He said before bending down to suck on his member head, pulling away from it with a pop, he begun to circle it once more with his tongue.**

'**Curse that tongue of his' InuYasha ruefully thought.**

"**Mhmmm!!! Do you really want me to stop? Umph!!" Bankostou pulled away sputtering against the cock. He glared at his now smiling mate. That little minx had force his head down.**

"**Oh so sorry you were saying. I couldn't hear you what with my cock coating your throat." He sugary remarked.**

**Grasping the hanyou by his still parted legs, he roughly pulled him down onto his back. Not caring that he had caused InuYasha to hit his head. Throwing the hanyou legs over his shoulder he begun to suck against the cock with renewed vigor. InuYasha moaning and pleading for him to grant release, snorting at his mate he thrusted his dry fingers into that tensing tight hole. InuYasha howled at the double pleasure his body was being assaulted with. **

"**Umph…so.…so….so close!!! Don't stop Bank, please keep…ahhh going…mmhpm!!! The hanyou gasped in pleasure his hands pulling at his own hair, before running down his face and chest to grip at his mate's hair. He bit his lips to contain the moan that had almost slipped out at the sight of his mate's hungry look. He hissed in agitation when Bank pulled away from his cock, but was soon purring as his mouth covered his anus.**

**He thrusted his wide serpent like tongue into his hole, mapping out all the hidden crevices till…..**

"**Ohhhh!!!"**

**Found it!! Bankostou begun to thrust his tongue in slowly direct at that tiny little jolt of muscles, the one that assured his mate of instant pleasure. He pulled away to blow at the now gapping and winking hole. Staring up at his mate he slowly begun to trace around it, nudging at the fat just below it he pressed. Earning him a sigh and moan from his mate.**

**Covering his mate's hole he begun to devour the nibble opening and flesh with both his tongue and teeth. Slurping incessantly at it he pushed his tongue in completely and begun a fast-paced thrusting that had InuYasha rocking his hips.**

"**Stop nngh Bank please."**

**Pulling away he licked his lips and stared up at his flushing mate, "What do you want Inu from to fuck you or do you want me to suck on you some more." Each word was punctuated with a nip, till he was deep throating the hanyou heavily leaking member.**

**Pushing Bankostou away, Inuyasha turned onto his stomach and spread his legs. Looking over his shoulder he sent his mate a heated look, before mewling in pleasure.**

**Bankostou rocked back on his knees as he begun to jerk his member off. Pulling away from his now rigidly stiff member, he hooked his arms underneath Inuyasha knees and drew his red ass closer. Sucking against that so soft flesh he pulled away and begun to slap at it purring every time InuYasha gasped. Spreading his cheeks apart he went back to preparing his mate, slipping a finger with his tongue he begun to caress InuYasha insides. **

**His hand went to his own member as he continued to explore InuYasha insides, his moans sending pleasurable vibrations throughout InuYasha body. He bit against the flesh as he soon found his release, pulling away he begun to coat his member with his seed before he scooped and pushed his remaining seed into his already taxed body. Nudging his cock against the still tight hole he was pleased when he saw InuYasha begin to prepare for the rutting by pressing his face completely into his folded arms and spreading legs apart (as far as they could go anyway). Twisting his mates head to side he pulled him in for a heart wrenching soft kiss, pulling away he sighed in pleasure as InuYasha continued to stare at him.**

**Bankostou began to slowly slide into the tight heat, pausing to allow ****InuYasha**** to adjust to him. He let out a loud moan as he was soon buried ball deep within his mate body. He grasped his mate hips roughly at that oh so wonderful feeling of those exquisite muscles caressing him. He chuckled at the whimper that escaped InuYasha lips, recalling how his little lover had said that he could almost feel Bankostou cock in his throat. Leaning forward he lapped gently at his mate neck before nuzzling against the flesh. He whispered his love for him. ****InuYasha cheeks flushed and he turned away in embarrassment. No matter how many times they did it InuYasha was always so shy, it was quite clearly the hanyou most winning attribute. Bankostou ****pulled out of his mate's body till only his tip rested within the velvety depth, he slowly thrusted in roughly into that forever winking hole.**

**Pulling his hands away from Inuyasha he smiled hauntingly as his mate begun to set the pace of his thrusting growing bored with InuYasha slow and gentle pace he begun to thrust rougher and faster. He pulled out quickly and thrusted forward sending the previously unaware InuYasha into a darkness that threatened to consume him. Bankostou set a punishing pace, thrusting hard and deep, not even bothering to hold his mate hips in place as the depth and force of the thrusts caused him to move forward. **

"**Harder…mhm….harder…ahhhh…fu…ck…me!!!" InuYasha heatedly whimpered out. Pushing his body down, InuYasha now resembled a frog about to dissect. Bankotsu pushed his legs up further as he begun to thrust sporadically into the waiting heat. Growling and grunting his pleasure at his mates whimpering form, he renewed his thrusts till he pulled away and lifted InuYasha onto his cock. **

**Tucking his arms under Inuyasha legs he began to thrust upwards into that beckoning heat. InuYasha clutched onto his knees and whimpered his pleas of pleasure. His hands started to caress InuYasha balls and cock, his hands dropped further too gently tease at his over simulated opening. With a cry Inuyasha came his head was thrown back in shock at the fulfilling feeling. **

**Bankostou growled at InuYasha tightening opening the sinful heat sucking at him with such a force, he was sure no feeling was quite like this even the cursed monks typhoon within his palm. He closed his eyes he was dimly aware of blackening out for a second before awakening to feeling of his mate twisting around in his arms. Growling against the flesh he was bound to, he sinked his fangs deeper into the mark and pushed InuYasha back onto his stomach till he was finished emptying out his seed.**

**Inuyasha wince as his mate withdraw, and let out a sigh of relief as he gently pried his cheeks apart. Bending down Bankostou lapped at the seed and blood (only a little bit) that pooled out. He pushed his tongue in deeper, hearing the satisfied whimper of his mate he begun to gently massage the walls. Pulling away he purred in satisfaction at the now closed opening. He always pushed his tongue inside InuYasha after rutting to make sure his seed would not escape and pregnancy was assured. Though his lovely hanyou was already with pup he still continued it nonetheless, the fact was he not so secretly got off seeing InuYasha full of his seed. **

**Inuyasha flushed in embarrassment at his appraising look and turned to bear his face into his hair. Bankostou laid his body over InuYasha and tried to make him look up at him. Sighing he pressed his lips against the hanyou's damp shoulders and whispered for him to hear,**** "Whatever or child is born be he or her a hanyou, youkai. Hell even the kid is a ningen I still love you. It doesn't matter what anyone say my little hellion, I'm in love with you and if they try to tear us apart. I'll rip them apart and feed you their entrails. You've got my heart in your grasp, so don't I have yours." He finished as he stared into the now resting hanyou. **

**Leaning up InuYasha pressed his lips against his mates, and sighed in contentment when he was rewarded by Bankostou devouring his lips. **

"**How about round fifteen?" He hungrily asked as he stared down at his now paling mate.**

"**Eeep!!!"**

**The End**

**I thought of Leona Lewis "Bleeding Love" as I wrote Bankostou words sigh. That damn song makes me cry everytime. **


End file.
